Sibum Random Stories
by yuki.kitsune89
Summary: Hanya beberapa fic singkat tentang Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum / Just Sibum ! / Warn: Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy..
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardest Things**

 **Casts : Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : K+ ( Aman lah )**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy Love, OOC, Berantakan, Author masih amatir dan selalu amatir..**

 **Disclaimer : Thet're Not Mine *shrugged***

"Kita akhiri saja"

Kibum yang sedari tadi menunduk, sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap tak percaya pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu yang berujar santai. "Maksudmu, Siwonnie?"

"Maafkan aku" namja bernama Siwon itu terlihat sedikit menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ini tak akan berhasil" jeda. "Hubungan kita tak kan berhasil" lanjutnya.

"Boleh ku tahu alasan-nya?" tanyanya seraya memandang ke arah luar kafe -yang menarik perhatiannya- dari balik dinding kaca di sampingnya.

Salju.

Dan dia kembali menunduk. Menatap tangannya yang meremas cangkir Latte yang sudah tak mengepulkan uapnya.

Keduanya dingin.

Sama seperti suasana mereka saat ini.

"Apa..." Kibum memutar-mutar cangkir Latte nya, ".. kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" lirihnya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia takut mendengar jawaban namja di depannya itu.

Kini gilian Siwon yang membisu. Pandangannya menyapu ke arah lain. Enggan untuk menjawab. Entah itu karena pertanyaan yang susah ataupun hatinya yang sulit menyangkal.

"Siwonnie?" Kibum menunggu kepastian hati dari namja yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya selama ini.

"Tidak" jawab Siwon singkat. "Aku tidak mencintaimu" entah mengapa dia tak mampu menatap kedua manik hitam dihadapannya.

Kibum kembali terdiam. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin seperti ini. Dia terlanjur menyayangi, ah bukan, mencintai. Ya, dia sangat mencintai Siwon.

Namja manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Mencoba meredam isakan lirihnya. Biarkan dia menangis. Biarkan air mata nya mengalir bersama perih di hatinya. Meskipun itu percuma.

Ia menyerah. Salahnya yang terlaru berharap. Meski ia tahu apa akibatnya.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu" mengusap kasar pipi tembamnya yang sudah basah. "Pada akhirnya aku pun tak lagi bisa memiliki hatimu" beranjak dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih atas semua waktumu selama ini" membungkukkan badan ke arah Siwon yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "Senang bisa mengenalmu, Siwon-ssi"

"Dan selamat tinggal"

Bersamaan dengan langkah Kibum yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang masih membatu. Setetes airmata penyesalan mengalir dari mata elangnya.

"Mianhae.. mianhae, Kibummie" kini dirinya yang terisak. Menangisi ke-pengecut-an nya. Dia benci dirinya. Yang hanya mampu bersikap dalam kebohongan.

Dari balik kaca bisa dia lihat punggung yang selalu ingin ia dekap itu masih berada disana, bergetar di bawah salju. Dia 'kedinginan'.

Tangannya terulur ke arah kaca, mencoba menyentuh punggung rapuh itu.

Ingin sekali di hancurkan 'dinding' penghalang itu. Menghapus airmatanya. Serta mendekapnya. Hangat.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Dipandanginya sebuah benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia sudah terikat. Bahkan jauh sebelum dia bertemu namja manis itu. Salahkan dirinya yang serakah. Egois. Ingin memiliki hati yang lain, disaat hatinya tak bebas lagi.

 _*It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do_  
 _To look you in the eye_  
 _And tell you I don't love you_

 _It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie_  
 _To show no emotion when you start to cry_

 _I can't let you see what you mean to me_  
 _When my hands are tied and my heart's not free_  
 _We're not meant to be_

 _It's the hardest thing I'll ever had to do_  
 _To turn around and walk away_  
 _Pretending I don't love you_

"Mianhae, Kibummie" sesalnya. "Kau terlalu baik untukku, dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada namja berengsek ini." lirihnya di dalam isaknya.

"Nan jeongmal saranghae"

 **END**

 **Credit Song : "The Hardest Thing" by 98 Degrees**

 **A/N : Holla.. Aku balik bawa beginian.. Ini cuma cerita lamaku yang pernah di posting di FB.. Pendek? Iyelah aku tau -_- ..Ga Bermutu? Aku juga tau -_- .. Aku cuma lagi pingin nostalgia aja, kayaknya sekarang udah jarang banget ada fic nya Suju, apalagi Sibum u,u .. Ah, sudahlah.. intinya aku cuma lagi kangen ..**

 **Sign,**

 **Noenx**


	2. Shut You Up

**Shut You Up !**

 **Casts :**

 **Choi Siwon, Kim Kibum**

 **Genre. :**

 **Fluff, Shounen-Ai**

 **Disclaimer. :**

 **They're not mine.. just the story is mine**

 **Note . :**

 **Pernah di posting di FB dan juga di Grup..**

 **Hanya ingin melestarikan ff SiBum yg benar2 nyaris punah.. hehehe**

 **Enjoy...**

"Hah... maafkan -hah- aku Kibum-ah."

Kibum hanya menatap jengah pria yang baru saja datang, yang kini sedang sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Sepertinya dia baru saja lari marathon.

Bukannya dia tidak kasihan melihat pria di depannya ini. Terengah-engah dengan keringatnya yang terus mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke dagu lancipnya. Hanya saja, ia paling benci jika ia harus menunggu. Apalagi bukan dirinya yang membuat janji.

Kemarin. Siwon, pria itu menelponnya, dan mengajaknya untuk berlatih tanding one-on-one pagi ini di lapangan taman kota.

'Kau jangan lupa besok jam 8 pagi, kita one-on-one di tempat biasa... Dan jangan sampai terlambat. Oke?' begitu kata Siwon. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kibum, pria itu langsung menutup teleponnya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa menghela nafas, menanggapi sikapnya yang seenaknya saja itu.

'Jangan sampai terlambat. Oke?'

Bisa Kibum ingat dengan jelas. Kata-kata Siwon sebelum menutup telpon nya. Dan kini...

Siapa yang terlambat?

Lima menit... sepuluh menit... ia masih bisa mentolelirnya. Tapi sekarang, matahari nyaris berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Siwon baru saja menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Maafkan aku Kibum-ah... hehe." Sekali lagi, setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Siwon kembali minta maaf. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hhh~~," helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Kibum. Dia tidak mau membuang energi nya, hanya untuk meluapkan kekesalannya. Lagipula dia bukan termasuk orang dengan temperamen buruk.

"Bolamu." Kibum mengoper bola oranye yang sedari tadi ia mainkan sendiri pada Siwon, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Lalu memasang posisi bertahan.

"Eh?" Sedikit kaget. "Tidak, kau duluan saja." Siwon lalu mengoper kembali bola pada Kibum.

"Bolamu." Kembali, Kibum operkan bolanya pada Siwon.

"Tidak tidak. Itu bolamu." Lalu dikembalikan lagi. "Hukuman untuk yang datang terlambat." Senyuman terulas di bibir Siwon yang menampakkab kedua lesung pipitnya. Kini ia yang memasang posisi bertahan.

"Tch." Kibum mendecih, tak mau membalasnya. Ia tahu itu percuma. Dan mulai men-dribble bolanya. Mulai menyerang.

"Kau tidak mau tahu kenapa aku datang terlambat?" Tanya Siwon, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mencegah Kibum melewatinya.

"Bukan urusanku." ketus Kibum sembari mencoba menembus pertahanan Siwon.

"Pfft... ya ampun, kenapa kau ketus sekali?"

Sedikit celah, saat Siwon menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, tak disia-sia kan begitu saja oleh Kibum. Ia langsung berlari mendekati ring. Dan...

Wusshh...

2 angka ia dapat dari Lay up.

"Ah, sial." Baru Siwon sadari kalau dia tadi sedikit lengah. Bola kini ditangannya, dan gilirannya menyerang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kibum kembali memasang posisi bertahan.

"Kau tahu..." pria bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu mulai lagi berbicara. "Sebenarnya jika aku tak menolong seekor anjing tadi, aku tak akan terlambat datang tadi." Lanjutnya dengan masih men-dribble bola.

"Ckk..." Kibum berdecak. Tangannya berusaha menggapai bola yang sedang dipantul-pantulkan oleh Siwon itu. Tapi gagal. Bola itu masih ditangan pria Choi.

"Hey, apa kau tidak penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan anjing itu?"

Kibum bersumpah, hari ini Choi Siwon benar-benar berisik dan cerewet. Persis seperti Park Ahjumma, tetangga sebelahnya yang setiap pagi datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk bergosip dengan eomma-nya.

"Tidak." Jawab Kibum singkat.

"Coba tebak."

Dan satu lagi. Menjengkelkan.

Biarpun Siwon terus bicara, tapi ia tak dapat merebut bola darinya. Bahkan baru saja dengan mudahnya, Siwon melewatinya. Dan...

Dunk!

2 vs 2 .

Poin mereka seri.

Bola kembali menjadi milik Kibum. Dan mulai men-dribble nya lagi. Mencondongkan lalu mendorong tubuhnya supaya bisa melewati Siwon.

Ah, gagal.

Tidak bisa di tembus. Badan Siwon memang lebih besar dan tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Benar kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Lagi-lagi. Apa tidak ada pembicaraan lain? Batin Kibum. Untuk apa pula dia memikirkan seekor anjing. Lebih baik ia memikirkan pria di depannya ini.

Eh??

Wushh...

Kibum sedikit tersentak. Ia baru sadar kalau bola oranye itu sudah tidak berada di tangannya.

"Pffft.. Seharusnya kau lebih berkonsentrasi, Kibum-ah." Siwon tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi Kibum, dari kaget menjadi kesal. Karena baru saja Siwon melesakkan tembakan jarak jauh.

Tiga point. Siwon unggul.

Tak mau kalah. Kibum mencoba mngejar ketertinggalannya. Beberapa kali ia masukkan poin. Namun sayangnya Siwon juga memasukkannya.

10 menit.

19-15 untuk keunggulan Choi Siwon.

"Dan setelah aku membawa anjing itu ke dokter hewan..." Siwon masih menceritakan hal yang tidak penting menurut Kibum. "Kau tau, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?"

"Anjing itu jatuh cinta padamu, dan memintamu menikahinya." Jawaban sarkasm Kibum yang spontan itu sontak membuat Siwon terbahak.

"MWO?!! Bwahahahah..." Siwon menyeka air disudut matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Kim Kibum punya rasa humor macam itu... mwahahhaa..." kali ini memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karena tertawa.

"Ckk... Berisik !" Kalau bisa, Kibum ingin menyumpal mulut Siwon agar tak berisik lagi.

"Mwahahaha... "

Jengah. Kibum membuang begitu saja bola yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke samping. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia menarik kerah kaos polo Siwon. Tindakan Kibum selanjutnya benar-benar Siwon berhenti tertawa seketika.

Kibum menempelkan bibir merahnya tepat di bibir tipis Siwon. Hanya beberapa detik, tanpa ada tekanan ataupun lumatan, hanya menempel saja. Kibum menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih membatu.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan sedikit aneh saat ia melakukan itu tadi, tapi ia tak ambil pusing. "Setidaknya itu bisa membuatmu diam." Kibum berbalik guna mengambil bola oranye yang ia buang tadi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Siwon mencerna kata-kata Kibum tadi. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Segera ia menarik tangan Kibum lalu memutarnya. "Kau pikir bisa pergi begitu saja, setelah apa yang kau lakukan, heung?" Ucapnya tepat didepan wajah kaget Kibum.

Dan sebelum Kibum berkata apapun, Siwon sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kibum. Kali ini dengan sedikit tekanan. Lebih dalam... Dan lebih dalam lagi.

Dan begitulah semuanya terjadi.

Hanya itulah yang bisa membuat Choi Siwon diam.

 **END.**

 **Ini juga lagi-lagi cuma cerita lama. Kayaknya ff SiBum di ffn udah beneran ngga ada ya X'D**

 **Regards.**

 **N89**


	3. Goodnight Call

**Goodnight Call**

Pairing : SiBum/WonBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum)

Genre. : Fluff

Note : Repost dari grup FB...

.

.

.

.

.

※※※

Larut malam seperti ini, entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja bernama Choi Siwon itu. Dia terus saja terlihat mondar-mandir di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Sesekali ia menghentikan langkah, dan nampak berpikir.

Tak seberapa lama, ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas bed-nya, ia sambar. Ibu jari nya bergerak dengan cepat mengetik nomor-nomor yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala, lalu men-dial nya. Dalam hitungan detik ponselnya kini sudah menempel di pipi dan telinga kanannya.

Tuutt... tuttt...tutt

Terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana.

Wajah tampannya ia tekuk, karena panggilannya tak kunjung diangkat oleh seseorang di seberang sana. Jelas saja, apa pria Choi ini tak punya jam di kamarnya?

Kaki jenjangnya ia ketuk-ketukan, menunggu jawaban dari nomor yang ia dial tadi. Dan...

Click.

Wajahnya berubah sumringah mendengar panggilannya diangkat.

"Yoboseo?" Nada datar setengah malas terdengar.

"Oh, Kim Kibum~~" Siwon sedikit menggoda seseorang yang ia ganggu larut malam ini. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum usil.

"Siapa ini?" Nadanya berubah kesal.

"Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?" Siwon masih saja menggodanya. Kini senyuman-nya semakin terkembang.

Tuttt.. tuttt.. tuttt...

Seketika senyumannya menghilang. Sedikit membutuhkan waktu bagi Siwon, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kim Kibum dengan sadis dan dingin menutup teleponnya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini?" Gumam Siwon, menatap syok ponsel di tangannya.

Sekali lagi, ia mencoba kembali menghubungi Kibum.

"Apa maumu?" Hal pertama yang Siwon dengar, saat Kibum mengangkat telpon nya.

"A-apa kau tadi menutup telponnya?" Tanya Siwon tak percaya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kibum santai.

"T-tapi itu tadi tidak sopan."

Oh, Choi Siwon. Yang kau lakukan itu lebih tidak sopan.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

Siwon hampir bisa membayangkan, Kibum memutar bola matanya di seberang sana.

"Well. Kau sudah mendengarnya bukan? Kalau begitu, Bye!"

Tutt... tutt.. tutt

Pria Choi itu benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayainya. Kembali, Kibum dengan -lebih- sadis menutup telponnya.

Seharusnya itu membuatnya kesal. Namun entah kenapa, bibir joker milik Siwon, kini tak berhenti tersenyum.

Tak menyerah. Ia kembali mencoba menghubungi Kibum.

"Kibummie~~" panggilnya, saat pria Kim menjawab telponnya.

"Haahh~~" helaan nafas terdengar. "Sebenarnya apa mau mu, Siwonnie?" Nadanya kini terdengar melembut. Dan itu kembali membuat bibir tipis milik Siwon tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Meskipun Kibum tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Pria Choi itu sepertinya sedang merajuk. "Perasaanku tidak enak." Ucapnya sembari mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang tidur miliknya.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bacakan dongeng?" Tanya Kibum malas. "Atau kau ingin aku nyanyikan lullaby?"

"Hmmm.. tidak perlu." Tolak Siwon halus. "Aku tahu kau tidak suka banyak bicara."

Ah, sepertinya Choi Siwon kini sudah sadar dan pengertian.

"Dan suara mu juga tidak terlalu merdu untuk menyanyikan lullaby."

Twitttch...

Satu perempatan muncul di dahi Kibum. Mendengar kata-kata kelewat -sok- polos dari Siwon.

Kalau saja ini dunia anime, dan orang bermarga Choi itu berada di depannya. Kibum pasti sudah menghantam kepala Siwon dengan palu yang entah dia dapat dari mana asalnya.

"Hahh~"

Sayangnya Kibum bukan karakter anime atau orang yang tersesat masuk ke dunia anime. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya,

"Aku tutup telponnya!"

"Jangaann!" Cegah Siwon setengah berteriak, sebelum namja Kim itu kembali menutup telponnya.

"Ada apa lagi Siwonnie?" Kibum menepuk dahinya imajiantif. Entah kenapa dia bisa bertahan dengan sifat Siwon yang seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Kibummie?" Tanya Siwon bingung saat dirasa tak ada jawaban atau reaksi apapun dari pemuda salju itu. "Kau masih di sana?"

"Ah.. iya." Kibum terkesiap. Untung saja Siwon tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sekarang. Gara-gara perkataan Siwon tadi, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat dingin, kini sedikit memanas. "Bukankah tadi siang kita baru bertemu?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu?" Sepertinya pria Choi ini benar-benar merindukannya.

"Baiklah. Kapan?" Jujur, pria Kim ini juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Mmm... sekarang?" Tanya Siwon antusias.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau sudah gila? Ini jam 2 pagi!"

Tawa Siwon meledak. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Di balik wajah dingin yang biasa orang-orang lihat. Dan dia suka sekali melihat atau membayangkan ekspresi-ekspresi tak terduga dari Kibum.

"Kita bertemu siang nanti saja."

Bahu Siwon merosot, dia ingin melihat Kibum saat ini juga. Tapi Kibum benar. Dan dia juga tak bisa egois.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa makan atau jalan-jalan atau pergi menonton, atau apapun."

"Hhnmm.. baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ucap Kibum setengah malas. Dia benar-benar sudah mengantuk. "Kalau begitu. Selamat malam."

"Hei... tidak ada ciuman selamat malam?" Goda Siwon.

Tutt... tutt.. tutt...

"Dia menutupnya lagi." Gumam Siwon sembari tersenyum.

Tapi tak apa, setidaknya sekarang Siwon sudah bisa mulai tidur nyenyak.

"Goodnight, Kibummie."

END.

Note : please RnR


	4. Sealed

**Casts :**

 **Choi Siwo** **n,** **Kim Kibu** **m,** **Cho Kyuhy** **un,** **Lee Donghae** , **Shim Changmin**

 **Genre :**

 **Fluff**

 **Note :**

 **\- Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae and Changmin as 6 years old Kids**

 **\- Pernah di posting di fb dengan dan dari casts salah satu fandom anime**

 **\- Juga pernah di posting di wattpad dengan pairing YutoYama (Hey!Say!JUMP)**

 ***0***

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tidak suka melihat senyumnya itu."

"Aku benar-benar benci melihatnya."

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki terus menerus menggerutu. Sepasang manik hitam dari balik poni itu menatap kesal pemandangan di depan, yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari bangkunya.

Kearah sesosok pria bersurai kelam malam yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada dirinya, yang terlihat bahagia tersenyum dikelilingi oleh anak-anak lain seusianya.

Wajahnya semakin tertekuk saat objek pandangannya itu kini malah tertawa dan mengusap-usap kepala salah satu anak yang mengelilinginya.

"Hei, Siwon. Kenapa kau memandangi Kibum- _sonsaengnim_ terus?"

Kepalanya sedikit menoleh, mendapati anak laki-laki bersurai cokelat yang sedikit berantakan, teman sekelasnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan teman sekelasnya, anak yang dipanggil 'Siwon' itu malah mulai menggambar atau lebih tepat disebut mencoret-coret buku gambar yang ada di atas mejanya, dengan crayon biru miliknya itu tak beraturan. Dan masih menekuk wajahnya.

"Hei, Siwon! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Biarkan saja dia, Hae." Timpal seorang anak lain dengan wajah malas. "Dia hanya cemburu melihat _songsaenim_ akrab dengan teman-teman yang lain." Imbuhnya.

Tepat sasaran.

Membuat Siwon menoleh cepat, "Enak saja kau Kyu. Siapa yang kau bilang cemburu, hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kenapa bukumu bisa sampai berlubang seperti itu?" Jawab bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu santai, melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

Siwon berjengit melihat 'hasil karyanya' di buku yang ia coret-coret tadi.

"Pokoknya aku tidak cemburu?"

"Tch. Masih mengelak." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, temannya yang satu ini memang tsundere. Sedikit ide terlintas di kepala bocah bersurai _brunette_ itu.

"Aa... Kibummie- _songsaenim_ baru saja mencium pipi Changminnie."

Sreeekk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum mengejek. Melihat Siwon yang bangkit dari kursinya setelah merobek bukunya sendiri, lalu berjalan menuju pria bersurai berkulit salju itu, dengan langkah kaki pendek-pendek yang sedikit dihentakkan.

"Oi, Kyu. Apa yang akan dilakukan Siwon pada Kibummie- _songsaenim_?" Tanya Donghae heran saat melihat Siwon menarik-narik celana gurunya itu.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, "Kita lihat saja."

Setelah mendapatkan perhatian sang guru. Siwom menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar gurunya sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan dengan tingginya.

Dan tindakkan Siwon selanjutnya hanya bisa membuat pria bernama Kim Kibum itu membelalakkan mata. Terdiam. Syok. Kaget. Dan sejenisnya.

Begitu pula dengan semua seisi kelas. Kecuali Kyuhyun, yang semakin memperlebar seringainya.

Bagaimana tidak? Choi Siwon, seorang anak berumur enam tahun mencium gurunya sendiri di hadapan semua penghuni kelas.

"S-siwon - ah?" Ucap pria bersurai kelam itu terbata. Sesaat setelah ia tersadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium anak muridnya. Atau lebih tepatnya Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja. Tapi tetap saja itu membuat jantungnya berhenti sesaat.

"Sudah kusegel."

"Ehh?"

"Bibir s _ongsaenim_ sudah kusegel." Siwon tersenyum bangga. "Mulai sekarang bibir _songsaenim_ hanya boleh menciumku.

Lalu berjalan santai menuju mejanya sendiri, meninggalkan sang guru, Kim Kibum. Yang kembali dibuat kaget.

"Heeeehh??!!"

 **END**

\- **_Hwaaaa ... please RnR_** **_m(_)m_**

 **\- Thanks to : para guests (Shinta.lang, DK, dan juga GoWinter) makasih udah masih mau baca Sibum *bow***


End file.
